Sister Organization?
by demiangeldevil
Summary: RFA and NFA are sister organizations. NFA has fewer members than the RFA, both Naya (MC) and Rika were roommates and decided to start sister organization. The members of NFA all had the messenger app for RFA, while only Jumin and V had the messenger app of NFA. NFA and RFA do parties at different times.
1. Character - OCs

**Hey,** **guys, I feel in love with the game Mystic Messenger and I read this fanfiction where MC, in this case, my OC Naya was the roommate of Rika and they both had a sister organization. Rika had the RFA while Naya had the NFA (Naya Fundraising Association). Jumin and V where they only who knew that RFA had a sister organization. V tells Naya to download the messenger app of the RFA. So what happens when 'Unknown' texts Naya telling her to go to her and Rika's apartment? Well, you will have to wait for the first chapter that soon will come out. This is just is just some inside view on the OCs. Also here is the full summary -**

 **RFA and NFA are sister organizations. NFA has fewer members than the RFA, both Naya (MC) and Rika were roommates and decided to start sister organization. The members of NFA all had the messenger app for RFA, while only Jumin and V had the messenger app of NFA. NFA and RFA do parties at different times, but now that Naya has to help the RFA with its new party, she has to make sure that both of the parties are on the same day but different times or at the same time and same place. V, Jumin, Ishi, Naya, and Saeren all know each other while the rest of the members of the RFA do not know the members of the NFA.**

 **Love,  
demiangeldevil**

* * *

Character – OCs

Name – Naya Nikiforv

Age – 23

Hair color/Eye Color – Black hair wavy. Red eyes that shine with a hint of silver at night.

Crush – Zen (Hyun Ryu)

Hobbies – Ice Skater, modeling, reader, writer, dancer, and singer.

Job – Writer, Dancer, Model and Ice Skater.

Majors – Writing, dancing, and performing arts.

Personality – Kind, caring, loving, but can also become a satan when she is pissed. She has a crush on Zen, so she can become quite jealous when she sees that Jaehee is passing the line she drew between her and Zen.

Likes – Alcohol (once in every blue moon), wine, soda, spaghetti, pizza and Cuban style food.

Dislike – Seeing her friends hurt. Seeing girls or boys heartbroken and cats.

Background – Naya train in all kind of fighting styles. With her being a dancer she has the stamina that can last up to five hours. Her dance practice hours are from 8:00AM to 1:00PM. Her fighting classes are usually on Saturdays and do not last more than three hours. Her career as a model takes her all over the world and she has learned more than five languages; Italian, Spanish, English, Japanese, and Chinese, also with the fact that she speaks Korean as well. Her mother is a writer and a model while her father is an Ice Skater. She and her family live in Korean but are Cuban because of distant relationships with family members. Jumin and Naya are best friends as Naya is also the best friend of Rika. She is also the friend of V and the idol of 707 and Yoosung. They have seen her dances, ice skate shows and competitions, have seen her photo shoot one time and have one of her album. Naya, Ishi, Saeren and Melisa are all in the same singer group call NISM.

Favorite color – Black and silver

Favorite Book – Percy Jackson

Favorite show – Shadow Hunters

Favorite movie – The Mortal Instruments

Name – Melisa Garcia

Age – 26

Hair color/Eye color- dark brown hair with hazel eyes.

Crush – Jumin Han.

Hobbies – Singer, Ice skater, and dancer

Job – Model, singer and ice skater.

Majors – Psychology, Modeling, and performing arts.

Personality – She is some kind of a loner. She is the best friend of Naya, V, and Rika. She and Jumin flirt with each other making V, Naya, and Rika facepalm all the time. She can change super fast. One moment she is happy and the next she is piss as hell. She is kind to her friends but acts coldly to any other person.

Likes – Jumin, cats, making sure that everyone is okay.

Dislikes – people being treated like a slave.

Background -Her parents left her so she grew up with Naya. Naya and Melisa are like sisters. She likes to keep to her herself but opens up as her relationship with Jumin develops.

Favorite color – black (color of Jumin's eyes), and light green

Favorite book – Kane Chronicle, The Red Pyramid

Favorite show -Shadow Hunters

Favorite movie – Pride, Prejudice, and Zombies

Name – Ishi Maki

Age- 20

Hair color/Eye color – Brown, Orange eyes

Crush – Yoosung Kim

Hobby – likes to draw

Job – Barista

Majors - ?

Personality – joyful

Likes – coffee and tea

Dislikes – sports, beer, and cigarettes

Background - ?

Favorite color – Orange

Favorite book – Series of Unfortunate Events

Favorite show – ?

Favorite Movie - ?

Name – Saeren (Secret)

Age – 20

Hair color/Eye color – Brown, Gree, she wears glasses

Crush – 707 (Luciel Choi)

Hobby – Hacking

Job – Pentagon

Majors – ?

Personality – Quirky

Likes – Animals, food

Dislikes – stupid people, sports, and books

Background – ?

Favorite book – She does not like books

Favorite movie – Everything she watches

Favorite show – Worst Cooks in Korea

Favorite color – Green


	2. Chapter 1 - Japan

**Here is the first chapter of Sister Organization. This story is also on wattpad, under my username - ciel_michaelis_ Anyway this is just part of the chapter.**

 **Love,  
demiangeldevil**

* * *

Ishi, Saeren, Melisa and Destiny all fell into the sofa. Melisa was on the phone with Jumin. Destiny looks at Melisa, only to facepalm as she saw her blushing.

"Just date the kid would you?" Destiny asks as she looks at Melisa. "Was that Destiny?" All four of the girls heard Jumin ask. "Mr. Han who are you talking to?" Jaehee Kang ask. "Some old friends, Assistant Kang", Jumin said. "Anyway Mel, when are you guys going to come back to Korea?"

"In two days right Destiny?" Melisa turns to look at Destiny. "Yeah", Destiny said before she closes her eyes. "Jumin is the car going to be there?" Melisa asks as she smiles softly.

"Well, little lady **(A/N - he calls her that because she is a year younger than him, and also the fact that he is four inches taller than her)** the car is going to be there", Jumin said before they heard him sigh. "Well, talk to you later Des, Ishi, Saeren, beautiful", Jumin said before he ended the call.

"Melisa, when are you going to date the idiot?" **(A/N – Ishi calls Jumin that because both Jumin and Melisa are idiots to not tell each other how they feel)** Ishi asks as she turns to look at Melisa, who was still blushing.

"They both are idiots. They have been flirting with each other for more than enough years", Destiny said as she smirks at Melisa.

"How long?" Saeren asks as she turns to look at Melisa.

"If I'm correct for about three years", Destiny said casually. Melisa glares at her.

"Oh stop glaring, you know it's true", Destiny said as she opens her eyes. Her phone rang. She picks it up before putting it on speaker mode. "Hello?" She asks.

"Hello. It's this Destiny?" A male voice ask. She looks at the name and growl. "What do you want Unknown?" She asks through gritted teeth. "Oh so you do remember me", he said before he chuckles.

"You already know what I want", he said before he ended the call. "Call the private jet. We are leaving earlier than we plan", she said before she erases Unknown's number.

"Okay", Ishi said before she picks up her phone and dialed the private jet pilot.

"Saeren calls the driver", she said as she stood up. Melisa, Saeren, and Ishi all stood up as well. Destiny's phone rang again and this time it was V.

"Destiny, I heard from Jumin that you are returning to Korea in two days", V said.

"Change of plan. Unknown just called", she said. "I'll tell Jumin", he said before he ended the call. "They driver will be here in ten minutes", Saeren said as she put her phone in her back pocket.

"The private jet is already here", Ishi said as she looks at Destiny.

"is everything pack?" She asks. "Yes", Melisa said as she sighs.

Ten minutes later the car was there and all four of them got in. "The manor", Destiny told the driver.

"Yes Ms", the driver, Jun answer back as he started to drive to the manor. After they got the manor, the girls got their stuff and basically ran back to the car.


End file.
